


[Fanvid] Dirty and Clean / Bad Intentions

by bonibaru



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Daddy Issues, Fanvids, Gen, Pechakucha, Vexercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: Two versions for the Pechakucha exercise from the Dreamwidth communityvexercises.For this exercise: create a video edit of exactly 60 seconds consisting of precisely 10 video clips from your chosen source text, each lasting precisely 6 seconds, assembled with straight cuts. Make two versions of your pechakucha, with 1 minute excerpts from two different songs as audio. Fade in and out on your audio at the beginning and end of the audio clip.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18
Collections: Vexercises!





	[Fanvid] Dirty and Clean / Bad Intentions

**Version 1: Dirty and Clean by Stephanie Schneiderman**

_There is a ghost, deep in my throat  
Shoving it down, speak and you choke  
Somewhere between dirty and clean  
The truth and the lie with dirt in my eyes  
Oh, dirt in my eyes_

**Version 2: Bad Intentions by Digital Daggers**

_Under investigation  
Lies a bitter heart  
Let the poison sink in, let it leave its mark  
There used to be a likeness  
Used to be a spark  
But communication let it go too far  
Come closer  
Deep down  
You might like what I found  
I am not what I've done, what I've become  
(The smoking gun)  
Can't fight these bad intentions  
I am not what I've done, what I've become  
(The smoking gun)  
Can't fight these bad intentions_


End file.
